


Breaking Fast

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon who requested “Kurt and Blaine living in the Bushwick apartment and desperately trying to have sex without getting interrupted? Then then loads of dirty talk when they finally get to be completely alone” as well as the anon who wanted “size!kink? the idea of the both of them getting like really turned on due to how tiny and compact blaine is”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Fast

Blaine moving to New York after they get back together and he gets into NYU: best idea ever.

Blaine moving into the loft: not the best idea ever.

Kurt had had so many fantasies of the two of them living together. No matter how much or how little space they might end up with he'd imagined neat, shared spaces full of light, windows that would catch the morning sun, and tasteful decor in ever-changing seasonal colors and theme. 

He'd put together no less than twelve swatch boards, three for each season, and had them ready for Blaine to choose between (they would have an engaging yet brief debate that would end with Blaine agreeing with him, naturally). He'd scoured flea markets and estate sales for personality-filled knick-knacks. He'd put his Summer wardrobe into storage just to make room for Blaine's clothes, at the expense of maintaining access to his Vivienne Westwood accessories.

It's going to be perfect. 

They'll eat organic fruit and study together and make love every night and--

And then Blaine moves in, and the loft is tiny.

Santana steals half of his knick-knacks and Rachel spills tea on his swatch boards and one evening Sam comes over from his tiny shared two bedroom across town and accidentally breaks a window playing some kind of indoor sport that involves throwing heavy objects to the tempo of hip hop music.

Kurt and Blaine aren't even alone with each other at home until a month after he moves in, and that's only because Kurt "accidentally" locks Rachel out without her keys.

He is determined. His is a man on a mission. He is going to tackle Blaine into bed and make him scream.

Blaine is already asleep. Like, dead asleep, face planted in his textbooks asleep, drooling on his Music Theory notes asleep, and Kurt--Kurt just doesn't have it in him to wake him up. He drapes a blanket over Blaine's shoulders and goes to put on his weekly face mask before bed.

The next time they come close Blaine announces that he'd already promised to help Sam carry a couch up into his apartment.

The time after that Santana brings a girl home and they proceed to have very loud sex in Santana's area of the loft and Kurt can ignore a lot of things, but two women moaning and cursing at the top of their lungs for more, and harder, and yes! is just too much.

The time after that Rachel has a breakdown over a callback for a part and Blaine insists that they sit with her watching movies, eating ice cream, and talking shit about the company holding the auditions.

The time after that Kurt has a stomach virus.

In between all of these nears misses are unsatisfying times when they start and stop, Kurt's mouth on Blaine's belly or Blaine's hand around him or the lubricant bottle in hand always with the intention of going farther, taking their time, and then--a noise, someone coming home, someone waking up, and--done.

It gets to the point where they haven't had a moment to really--go at it for months. They have time to quickly jerk each other off in the morning or when they go to bed if they're lucky and quiet, but Kurt can't remember the last time he got or gave a blowjob, much less anything beyond that. 

There have been times when the place was noisy enough, when their roommates were distracted enough, for them to attempt something more; but Blaine clams up when there are people around and Kurt has to admit that he's not crazy about trying to make love where they can be overheard or seen, either.

It's funny; he went without sex for almost the entirety of his break-up with Blaine but now that they're back together and living together for the first time he can't seem to stop thinking about it.

A further complication that has arisen ever since he started taking dance classes at NYADA, yoga classes on the weekend, and eating the strange variety of vegan foods that Rachel brings home is that he's kind of shot up. And out. A little. He's--bigger. Taller. Stronger. And Blaine is sort of--the same size he's always been, with the addition of a tiny little belly that, okay, Kurt has a total thing for, he has to admit, but the point is...

Kurt is noticeably taller than him now. More wiry, stronger in a way that has more to do with leverage than actual muscle, because Blaine has--plenty of muscle. Plenty. His legs are like steel and his arms and his shoulders, and when he's straddled over Kurt's hips--

Shit. There he goes again.

Kurt sighs. The point is, Blaine is kind of--compact. Tiny. Kurt can come up behind him and fold his arms around him and hold him close, arch over him and kiss his neck and he lets Kurt do these things, lets Kurt's arms swallow him up, lets Kurt bend him up under him when they make out. Kurt likes it. A lot. He's not sure if that's normal or if he has some kind of fetish, but he supposes he'll worry about it when Blaine stops liking it.

The primary issue remains--what to do about their chronic lack of privacy?

Kurt doesn't have the money to take Blaine to a swanky Manhattan hotel. Sam's roommate is apparently as home as often as Kurt and Blaine's roommates are, so that's not an option. Kurt has some friends at NYADA but none intimate enough to ask them for the use of their homes so that he can have sex with his boyfriend.

Jesus. Talk about crass, tacky...

 

*

 

When it finally happens he's not even thinking about it. 

There's an evening mixer going on at NYADA which he has no interest in attending--social climbers and trust fund babies, pah--and suddenly, just like that, everyone is gone, even Santana (the woman she's seeing is a NYADA dance student and Santana her plus one). 

Kurt hadn't even thought about it until the door had shut on a waft of Santana's perfume and he'd heard Blaine puttering around in the bathroom.

The silence is as loud as thunder in his ears.

As far as he knows, he is perfectly healthy and rested and so is Blaine. And they're alone. 

Holy fuck they're alone, and likely to remain that way for at least a few hours if not into the night, depending on whether it's a cash or open bar.

"Blaine?" he calls out.

"Yeah?" Blaine shouts back, muffled. He comes out of the bedroom carrying an armful of sheets. "I found the--"

Kurt cuts him off with a quick, breathless, "Put those down."

He sets them down on the table nearest to him, squinting. "Uh, why?"

Kurt closes the distance between them, wraps his arms around Blaine's tiny waist, lifts him right off the ground, and throws him over his shoulder.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine squeaks.

He gently pats Blaine on his beautiful, perfect rear end. "We are alone."

Blaine goes still. "We're alone?"

"We are alone."

"Oh my god." He giggles. "Oh my god."

The second the cloth partition falls into place Blaine wriggles to his feet and throws his arms around Kurt's neck, kissing him.

"We can be loud," Blaine breathes excitedly.

Kurt whines. "Tease." He grabs Blaine around the jaw and kisses him so hard that they fall back onto the bed. He kneels over Blaine's body as they scoot toward the center. "What do you want? We don't have time for what I want because I want everything."

"Unfair question," Blaine accuses, grabbing Kurt by his shoulders and pulling him down. "You know, I think since we last really got to touch each other your shoulders have gotten bigger?"

Kurt laughs, kissing Blaine's neck. "I'm not so sure about that." But the compliment goes right to his belly, making it swoop with pleasure. He reattaches his lips to Blaine's skin, sucking along an exposed collarbone.

"I just want you to know that I've noticed," Blaine pants, arching underneath him. "You're--I mean you were always hot to me but now you're--a different kind of hot." His fingers trace Kurt's shoulders and biceps, then scoot around to his upper back. "You're so wide."

Kurt's body throbs in response; it's not so much the narcissism (though, okay, it is a little bit) as the idea of Blaine seeing him as big and strong and liking it. "I love that you're enjoying the new me," he says, mouthing down and over a cloth-covered nipple.

Blaine stares down at him, cheeks flushed, pupils blown. He slides a hand down between their bodies and cups Kurt through his shorts. "And some things haven't changed," he murmurs, rubbing Kurt's cock. "Some things were always this big."

Overwhelmed by this side of Blaine as always, Kurt ducks his cheek and presses closer; Blaine's hand on him feels wonderful. "Flatterer."

"Stop deflecting," Blaine whispers, "I mean it. Going crazy missing--everything with you. We managed to have more sex living with our parents than we do here and we share a bed here."

"This is crazy, defeatist talk," Kurt sings softly against Blaine's lips.

Blaine laughs, sliding his hands down Kurt's shorts. "Point taken."

"You still haven't answered my question," Kurt pants, eyelids fluttering as Blaine begins to stroke him. "Also you are wearing far too many clothes." He takes Blaine's shirt off and Blaine takes off his. 

He rolls them over, tugging Blaine up into his lap.

"Just want to be close," Blaine says against his lips, voice suddenly rough. He drops it even lower, eyes lifting to Kurt's. At close range, those honey hazel eyes make Kurt's belly shiver. The undiluted want in them is just so raw. "Can I ride you like this?" He's straddled over Kurt's lap with Kurt's legs tucked up behind him and his own legs wrapped around Kurt's body. It's about as intimate as you can get, and it's a position that Kurt knows Blaine loves.

"God, yes," Kurt sighs, fumbling for the necessities. He hardly manages it, as Blaine won't let go or stop kissing all of his exposed skin.

"Hurry," Blaine whimpers, grinding their bodies together. "Want you so bad, come on."

"We have time--" Kurt begins, reaching between them to squeeze Blaine through his boxers.

"We can go again. I just--I need to feel--"

Kurt kisses him calm, then goes right past that into kissing him needy again as they strip out of their underwear. The silence of the apartment is like heaven, encouraging Blaine's noisy side to come out of its shell. He's so proper all the time, but when he lets go in private--fuck, it's so hot.

Kurt strokes down his spine and cups one buttock, massaging it softly, using it to pull Blaine closer, kiss him harder. "How long has it been since...?"

"Um. I--I've been using--" He blushes and Kurt's cock throbs at the mental image. "Just a few times in the shower, I--missed it. Are you mad?"

"God, honey, no. I just wish it had been me instead," Kurt answers, rubbing soft circles over Blaine's dry, twitching entrance. 

Blaine whimpers, rolling his pelvis in Kurt's lap. "Fingers now?"

It's a miracle that he manages to lubricate his fingers and get them in place with how squirmy and warm Blaine already is. Kurt licks a wet stripe up Blaine's throat while he executes the slow, firm turns that Blaine likes best when he's being opened up.

"Oh, god," Blaine hisses, head falling back, which only makes kissing and nipping his beautiful, corded up throat easier. Kurt sees him put a hand around his own cock, gently pulling it in time with Kurt's fingers. "Inside, inside."

He edges the tips of two fingers just inside, watching Blaine's face flicker with tension. Fuck, he is beautiful to watch. He takes it so easily; it's not long before Kurt has those fingers moving smoothly within, Blaine's body taking over for the most part with soft, deep rolls of his hips to drive the digits deeper.

"There we go," Kurt whispers, watching Blaine's pelvis rock. "Yeah--just like that. Like my fingers inside you?"

"Yes," he gasps, experimentally rising and falling, and whimpering when the experiment is a success. "Can't believe how long it's been. How did I go so long without this? Without you, like this? Oh, Kurt--"

Kurt kisses him, licking inside his mouth. "Missed this so much." He inhales sharply, rutting his cock against Blaine's soft belly. He twists a third finger inside, relishing Blaine's sudden exhale. "Can I--can we--fuck, need you--"

"Please--"

"Sit up a little," Kurt breathes, angling himself so that he can reach. When Blaine's soft cheeks spread and let the head of his cock in he hisses, holding that breath for the duration of the slow, sweet sink of Blaine's tight ass around him. 

When Blaine bottoms out and sits, bringing all of his weight to bear, Kurt feels sweat trickle down the back of his neck and heat flush through his body in waves.

"Oh, yes. Yes." Blaine is clearly impatient after so long a wait and begins rolling his hips almost immediately. 

He twines his arms around Blaine's torso and Blaine tucks close against him, face in his throat, their legs wrapped around each other's bodies; it's the closes they can get, and it's perfect.

"Love you," Kurt whimpers as Blaine begins to writhe in his lap. "Love you so much."

"Love you, too, ohKurt you feel--shit. So big, so hard, missed this."

"Not hurting you?" Kurt gasps.

"No no--it's good--"

The sweat makes it challenging as they go on, makes the dry hold between their legs and flanks disappear, but Blaine is--fuck. Blaine is so small and strong, it's nothing for him to dig his heels into Kurt's lower back, lift up from his haunches and fuck himself on Kurt's cock, faster and harder as they go on. 

When he tires Kurt holds him tight around his small waist and slams up into him, smooth and steady, but he always pushes Kurt back down to the bed and takes over again, angling himself just right. Kurt loves when he gets like this, needy and fierce and filthy.

Kurt almost doesn't like admitting it because the power imbalance makes him uncomfortable in other ways, but there's something--almost broken about Blaine like this, face flushed, neck sweaty, eyes wide and a little wet from the exertion. He completely gives himself over to the pleasure of being full of Kurt's cock, of being taken and of giving in return. 

This is only reinforced when he starts shaking and jerking, when Kurt fists his cock as he bounces up and down. He seems lost in it, eyes drifting open and shut hazily, cheeks feverish. "Please. Oh, please, please please--don't stop--oh god--" 

The water in his eyes spills over, tracking two wet paths down his face and Kurt loses it, thrusting deep and coming hard.

Fuck that was sudden.

"Did you--"

"Oh fuck--you felt so--"

"Just--don't move just let me--" He goes very still, hips grinding down around Kurt, swatting Kurt's hand away and replacing it with his own. "Ohgod I want--"

"Yeah?"

"Want to come all over you," he gasps.

"Do it, come on--"

He lets go, shooting all over Kurt's chest, the muscles of his throat and chest and arms and belly straining beneath his flushed skin as he strokes himself through the orgasm.

Kurt can't remember the last time he came that hard, or even the last time he let himself come before Blaine got off.

"Damn," Blaine breathes, a grin teasing the corners of his lips up. 

"Sorry, you were so tight, I--"

"Not complaining," he replies, grabbing Kurt by his sweaty hair and kissing him. "You can make it up to me during round two."

Kurt giggles, licking salty sweat from Blaine's jaw. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really," he replies, sitting up and pushing Kurt down onto the bed and making a soft ding noise under his breath.


End file.
